Tiempo de cosecha
by kawaii destruction
Summary: Soportar el frío, el calor extremo, la lluvia al lado de la persona que amas, vale la pena. Algunas veces las inclemencias del tiempo nos unen y otras sólo representan retos. Misaki y Akihiko pasan otro año unidos a lo largo de estas cuatro viñetas


**Disclaimer: ****Jujou Romantica por entero le pertenece a mi comadre Shungiku Nakamura. Yo tomo prestado a sus personajes para ponerlos a hacer cosas sucias :D**

_Este fic participa en el reto de Febrero "A través de las estaciones" del foro "Del Yaoi & el Slash"._

**Sobre tu hombro.**

Era de noche y la temperatura había bajado tanto, que unos pequeños copos de nieve se formaron en el cielo y comenzaron a caer. Llevaba una pesada bolsa que pasaba de una a otra mano para descansarlas, sus muñecas y dedos ya estaban marcados por el plástico que le cortaba la circulación.

Decidió descansar un poco, no faltaba tanto para llegar a la casa de su hermano, donde pasaría la noche y donde ya le esperaba Akihiko, habían ido para acompañarlos a celebrar la promoción de Takahiro en su casa, con una pequeña reunión a la que sólo asistirían su sobrino, el escritor, su cuñada y su hermano, se perfilaba para ser una noche agradable.

Con una mano se sacudió los copos que se le acumulaban en el cabello y en los hombros, tomó aire para seguir su camino y después de mover las manos para desentumirlas, reconoció el sitio donde estaba, un recuerdo llegó a su mente y le hizo estrujársele el corazón.

Unos años atrás, en ese mismo lugar, Akihiko lloró en su hombro. Se llevó una mano a él, como si pudiera sentir todavía la calidez de sus lágrimas; en aquella ocasión había odiado por primera –y única vez- a su hermano mayor, por romperle el corazón a un hombre que le quería sinceramente, que lo había cuidado y amado en silencio para no hacerle daño y él se había comprometido con una mujer sin tomar en cuenta eso. Si bien Takahiro no estaba enterado de los sentimientos de su amigo, no era una excusa desde el punto de vista de Misaki, que se dio cuenta que quizá no pensara racionalmente y que en ese momento no quería detenerse a meditarlo.

Estaba molesto ¿Por qué? No lo sabía, tomó la bolsa sin delicadeza y echó a andar dando zancadas, intentando sacudirse ese mal sentimiento del cuerpo. Sabía que era tonto sentirse así por algo que había pasado años atrás ¡Absurdo! Aún así, entró abriendo de un fuerte golpe la puerta. Su hermano, su cuñada y su sobrino lo miraron asombrados, el pequeño dio muestras de estar a punto de llorar ¿Qué había esperado ver entrando así? ¿A su hermano y a Akihiko abrazados como en alguna ocasión los vio? Sabía secretamente, en algún rincón de su mente, que sí.

"_Hace mucho frío" _se disculpó sonrojado mientras dejaba las provisiones para la cena en la mesa. Amablemente su cuñada se ofreció a ayudarlo mientras él se calentaba en la sala, le pidió que se sacudiera la nieve en el patio trasero y que tomara un baño caliente después, para que no se enfermara. Misaki respondió en voz baja, avergonzado por su entrada y obedeció a su cuñada. En el patio trasero estaba Akihiko, fumando.

"_Tardaste mucho" _le dijo mientras el menor se sacudía la ropa, luego intentó besarlo aunque había prometido no hacerlo. Misaki volteó el rostro y los labios del escritor se posaron en sus mejillas, le miró con el ceño ligeramente fruncido por la extrañeza del gesto: Misaki no lo había rechazado ruidosamente, como era su costumbre, para luego dejar que acallara sus protestas.

"_Lamento mucho haberte dejado solo en una situación que debió haber sido incómoda para ti" _se disculpó y luego regresó al interior, abriendo las puertas japonesas con suma delicadeza. Se apresuró a subir las escaleras del primer piso para tomar un baño caliente, estaba a punto de echar el seguro a la puerta cuando una fuerza mayor, la abrió. Akihiko le miró intentando adivinar lo que cruzaba por la mente del universitario, pero él evadió el escrutinio. Permanecieron en silencio unos segundos, hasta que Akihiko relajó las facciones, sonrió amablemente y le limpió las lágrimas que Misaki no sabía que se habían asomado.

"_Eres adorable cuando estás celoso" _sonrió de una manera que le hizo fruncir el ceño al castaño, suficiente con la vergüenza que sentía por aquellos pensamientos que de la nada lo habían atacado, como para sufrir la humillación de hacérselos saber a su amante "_nunca he amado a nadie como a ti, Misaki" _le susurró al oído y enseguida se apoderó de su boca para tomarla posesivamente en un beso apasionado que le provocó más lágrimas al menor y que, al mismo, tiempo, le hizo saber una vez más que era sincero con sus declaraciones.

Por un momento sintió pena por su hermano, por lo que había dejado ir. Luego se regañó a sí mismo y finalmente, dejó de pensar y se dejó llevar por las caricias de aquél hombre.


End file.
